There For You
by LorelaiLuke
Summary: Cuddy gets some heartbreaking news. Will House be the one she turns to for advice?
1. Chapter 1

Cuddy sat at her desk chewing on a pen and fidgeting with files that covered her space as she thought back to earlier in the morning. Waking up stressed out with little sleep was bad enough, but to top it off she received a phone call from Rachel's case worker demanding a last minute meeting. Trying to get all the information she could from the woman, she was left with a gut feeling that things were going to take a turn for the worst. Rachel had been living with Cuddy for over a month now and things were great. She was a happy baby and Cuddy was a proud mom, though things were tough at times she had a great support system and wonderful friends to help her out. She couldn't imagine what was so important that the case worker needed to call a meeting with her and possibly the lawyer if need be.

Cuddy leaned her head back against her chair, groaned with frustration and picked up the phone. She was unable to leave the hospital on such short notice so she agreed on a conference call at 11am sharp. Dialing the number she knew by heart, the offices of DHS, she took a deep breath and steadied herself for the news she feared.

Forty five minutes later Cuddy exited her office, eyes shining brightly with fresh shed tears, and headed to the elevators. Once on the third floor she walked to her destination, Wilson's office, to tell him that their board meeting was off, that she was going home due to an illness, which of course was a lie but she couldn't talk about the real reason for her change in attitude. She knocked but got no answer. Then she tried the knob, thankfully it was unlocked and she decided to slip in and write a note which turned out to be a relief for her as she didn't want to speak to anyone at this particular time. Exiting Wilson's office, looking down at the floor, she completely missed the tall, lanky person walking in her direction and she smashed right into him. To her surprise when she looked up, right into the eyes of House, she saw concern.

"Sorry," was Houses reply.

"No…it's ok…I wasn't paying attention." She quietly said back to him, not looking at his face but the wall behind him.

She began to turn away back toward the exit when she felt a hand grab her elbow softly.

"Are you okay?" She heard.

"Fine…I'm not feeling well so I'm gonna go. I was just leaving Wilson a note about the board meeting being cancelled."

"Seriously Cuddy…you never cancel a board meeting unless there's an emergency. And from the way you're just standing around here I know that's not the case." He said smugly.

"It's nothing ok…I just need to get home, I'm not feeling well…just drop it!"

"But you would've told Wilson had he been in his office right?" He got no reply.

"Am I right?" He asked again.

"I don't…I don't know House. Why is it such a big thing for you to always have to know what I'm feeling or hiding. Can't you just accept an answer from me without questioning it for once?" She was growing madder by the second.

"I'd accept it if I knew it was true…I've known you for a long time Cuddy. I can tell when you're hiding things…you do it a lot from me." House said, a little sadness in his voice.

Cuddy just stared at him in amazement. She was completely speechless. The one person she wanted to spill her guts to, but would never dare for fear of humiliation is opening himself to her and she's refusing. Not knowing what to say or do she turned on him and left…catching the elevator before it closed it's last door and ran from the hospital, fresh tears in her eyes.

Five minutes later, standing still in the spot where Cuddy left him, was House. A look of utter confusion and disappointment on his face. Wilson was finally coming back to wherever he had been and noticed the tall man almost blocking the door to his office.

"House?" Wilson asked. "Do you need something?" No answer.

"House!" Wilson said again, this time slightly louder.

Sinking back into reality he realized that someone was speaking to him.

"Oh…hey. I was just leaving." And with that he turned around and headed toward his office. Wilson, knowing House is a hard one to understand, took his quick departure as nothing out of the ordinary, and entered his office to start on his work.

Once in the safe confines of his dark little workplace House picked up the phone dialing a familiar number. It rang 5 times then went straight to voice mail.

"Damnit Cuddy…pick up the phone." He muttered to himself as he tried again. Still no answer. "She must have turned it off," he thought out loud.

Throwing everything in his back-pack and turning off the lights he headed to the elevators and out of the building straight for his motorcycle. He had no idea what he was about to do. This was the most spontaneous thing he's done in years…maybe ever. As he backed out of his handicapped spot, her veered his bike in the direction of Lisa Cuddy's house.

***

As Cuddy arrived home, parking her car in the driveway and killing the engine, the tears still hadn't stop coming. She was a wreck and didn't know if she could pull it together. She went inside and slammed the door shut. Relieving her part time sitter and paying her well over the amount normal sitters make, she found Rachel in her crib and picked her up. Speaking softly and rocking her gently Cuddy thought of her life without Rachel. Tremors started taking over her body and she had to put the baby down so she could calm herself. A quiet, yet demanding knock was heard on her front door. She almost didn't answer because she knew whoever it was, wasn't welcome at this moment. But she gave in and padded to the door, opening it slowly.

"What are you doing here?" She sighed, somehow knowing it was him.

"Oh…just checking upon mommy. How are the twins?" His attempt at humor was lost on her. She was not smiling, or laughing or even amused at his lack of trying to lighten the mood by making comments about her breasts. Seeing the look on her face made House pull back a little.

"Are you ok Cuddy?" Sincerity in his voice now.

She just stood there weighing her options. Should she tell, or ask him to leave? A tear slid down her cheek as she slowly stepped back allowing him entrance into her home.

He took a careful step toward her and in a instant she flung herself forward and into his arms. Loud sobs were coming from her and her whole body was shaking. House, being a little uncomfortable and in new territory, rubbed circles on her back with one hand while the other rested in her hair.

"Shhh…it's ok." He made his best attempts at comfort but was a little afraid it had no value. She was the one good at making people feel better…his job was the opposite, but now the roles had been reversed.

"I don't know what I'm gonna do House," she began. "I can't do this, I'm not strong enough!" Trying to explain through tears was hard for House to comprehend.

"What are you talking about?"

Sniffing a little, trying to speak calmly, Cuddy continued. "Rachel's social worker called me this morning asking for a last minute meeting. I couldn't go by there today, we just have so much stuff going on at the hospital and I was stuck so we had a conference call. Well my lawyer had been informed, and the three of us spoke together and…" Cuddy couldn't continue for the tears had come back and taken over her gift of speech.

House wrapped an arm around her shoulders and led them to the living room. He carefully sat down on the couch, pulling her down too. Thinking she might need a little space he started to move toward one end of the sofa but she was quick and went right along with him, touching his body to hers the entire time.

"What happened with the social worker Cuddy?" He asked, trying not to push her but needing an answer.

"She said they've reviewed my file again, and though I make good money, have great friends, I'm still single and have no experience raising children. So they wanna take Rachel away from me." Finally getting it all off her chest, she buried her head into House's neck, crying loudly. "I can't live without her House! I can't be alone again!"

"You're not alone Lisa!" House wrapped another arm around her bringing he closer to him. Holding her tightly as if he never wanted to let go.

"I am alone! I have no one but her…and if she's gone then I just have no one!" She was beginning to get angry.

"You have friends, family…those are people who love you! I know you love Rachel. She was the best thing to ever happen to you, that's why you're gonna fight like hell to keep her! But don't tell me you're alone."

Listening to House speak this way about her started to calm her down. She moved back from his embrace and looked into his eyes. Blue, sparkly orbs shined back at her and on a split second decision, she was moving in for a kiss. Her lips met his in a sweet, sensual, comforting kiss that was way overdue. A little shocked at the outward display of emotion, House didn't know if it was really happening, but it only took him seconds to realize that she was in front of him giving him the best damn kiss of his life and he was just sitting there like a lifeless fish not responding. He brought his hands up to cup her face. He rubbed small circles on her cheeks with his thumbs and deepened the kiss, introducing his tongue to her lips. A soft moan escaped her lips as she parted her mouth and allowed him to explore inside. Her hands were slowly creeping their way up his chest and one grabbed the collar of his shirt. Pulling it slightly to the side, he was beginning to understand her meaning, and he skillfully whipped it off his body discarding in onto the floor behind him. A smile appeared on her lips as she reached for the hem of her blouse and yanked it up over her head revealing her bright red, lacy bra. House's eyes just about bugged out of his head as he hungrily reached for her again, crashing his mouth down on hers. Things were quickly moving to the next step quickly and he was ready for it. But was she?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Cuddy are you sure about this?" House asked, too excited to stop but tried to be respectful.

"Just shut up…kiss me damnit!" She breathed heavily.

House needed nothing more. He gently ran his hands over her stomach, stopping at the base of her bra. Cuddy's hands were roaming all over his chest, up and down his arms and around his back. She wanted to feel every inch of him like it was the last time they'd ever see each other again. Reaching a hand around her back, House skillfully unclasped her bra, letting it slide forward on her arms. She released the hold she had on him to remove the garment and throw it to the other side of the room. Now, bare chested, she leaned forward once more and caught his lips in a searing kiss, as House brought his hands to her breasts and began kneading them. Cuddy's hands slipped their way to his belt and unhooked the buckle. She tugged and pulled as best she could but it wouldn't budge. Letting out a moan of displeasure, House removed his hands from her chest to unbutton and discard his pants as he watched her do the same.

"House…we can't do this here…your leg…" She tried to explain but was coming out in broken statements.

"Bedroom," he blurted in between kisses.

Stumbling to their feet, they held onto one another for dear life as the drunkenly swerved to her bedroom. Though only a few feet away, they tripped on everything even knocked over a lamp in the process. He heard Cuddy wince as her precious antique fell to floor and shattered, but she never broke contact with him to mend the situation.

They finally made it to her bed, both falling awkwardly together on top with a thud as House's head hit the head-board.

"Shit!" He winced in pain.

Not phased by the aching in his skull he continued to explore Cuddy's body with his hands, feeling every curve and dip committing it all to memory.

Then Cuddy stood, never breaking their gaze, and slipped out of her matching bright red panties. She tossed them aside and slowly, seductively climbed back onto the bed, straddling House in the process. She could already tell her was excited, and the look on his face was priceless. Moving her hands down her own body she grabbed at the waist of his pants, and quickly undoing the button and zipper she rid him of them in one swift move. Now in full view of his naked body she realized how much she wanted this, needed him, and even though she knew he was a jerk who didn't give a damn about anything, she cared a lot for him.

…

* * *

The next hour went by in a blur. House and Cuddy had sex three times and were now curled up in her bed, legs tangled in her sheets just enjoying one another's company. Playing with Cuddy's hair House thought about the moment they had just shared. He was the luckiest man on earth right now. He had a beautiful woman in his arms who wasn't ashamed to be with him in this position, and he was feeling good about himself for once not regretting his decision to console her in a time of need and show his human side.

"When's the guy from DHS coming?" House slowly asked, not sure if it was the right moment but waned to get more information.

"Umm…in the next few days I guess. They never really said, its all kinda vague…that and I wasn't exactly in my right mind to pay really close attention to the bitch telling me she was taking away my child." She replied, feelings of loss and hurt starting to seep to the surface again.

"I know it's hard…I've felt what you're feeling before. I know what it's like to feel so sad and depressed that you'd do anything to make the pain go away."

"House…I didn't sleep with you just to take my pain away if that's what you're thinking." Cuddy explained, now sitting up slightly looking into his eyes.

"I don't blame you if that were the case though. But I'm glad…" He trailed off.

"House look at me!" He turned his face slightly in her direction. "There's been something between us for a while now…I think we both know that. I was distraught, you were there for me, and to be honest with you this kind, gentle side of you that I'm seeing right now is such a turn-on I don't even know what to do with myself. I've been waiting for this moment for a long time but neither of us were willing to let go of our stupid pride and just take the leap. I hate that a situation like this was what brought us together but I don't regret it…and I hope you don't either."

Cuddy described all of her feelings to him like she was reading them from a book. His stare did nothing to calm her nerves. Emotionless features were displayed all across his face and she couldn't read him. She started to pull back a little, for fear he didn't feel the same, but a string arm reached around her back and dragged her back toward him. Suddenly a smile so wide, spread from ear to ear on his face, and true love shone from his eyes.

"I don't regret anything we've done Lisa. I've wanted this to happen for a long time…you know that. I've never been the knight in shining armor type, I'm not a comfort to anyone, hell I don't even offer advice good or bad. I'm not a nice guy, I'm miserable, cranky, an addict and probably a hundred other things. But when we're alone, or you're hurting, something inside me changes and I turn into a completely different person. You bring something out in me that I never knew I had…I don't know what…I can't explain it." House couldn't keep the smile from his face.

"I'm glad you feel that way…now if only you could be more like this at the hospital we wouldn't have all these issues." She laughed.

"Oh no…no way…you can see me all gushy and love filled here but once we're in that hospital it's back to grumpy old bitter House that everyone loves to hate. I have a rep to maintain you know!"

"Did you say the word love House?" Surprised by his admission she needed to know exactly how he was feeling.

"Did I say that?"

"Yeah…you definitely said love…do you love me?" She asked cautiously with hope filling her eyes.

"Umm…well. I don't know Cuddy…I like you a lot. Maybe I do…I don't know." He couldn't stop stuttering.

"House it's ok…you don't have to say it. I just thought that maybe we were both feeling the same for each other." She confessed.

"Do you love me?" He asked, just as hopeful as she was before.

"Yeah…I do." She blurted with no hesitation.

"I love you too."

A huge smiled spread across her face. She just got Greg House to admit his feeling of love for her. She's never known him to use those words with anyone. Not Stacey, not even his mother has heard those words in a long time. She felt so swept up with joy that she almost forgot about the child in the other room who ad slowly started waking up and let out a small cry for attention.

Rising from the bed she slipped out from the sheets skillfully, placing a small chaste kiss upon his lips, and sauntered over to the closet where she grabbed her robe and wrapped tightly around herself. House got the pleasure of watching her naked form sway over to the opposite side of the room, and in seconds she was gone to attend to her daughter, which began their entire declaration of love. House would have to thank her one day. As he waited for Cuddy's return, he slipped farther back into her bed raising the sheet up to his chest and shut his eyes. The smile never leaving his lips.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Cuddy quickly made her way back to her bedroom. She didn't want to miss out on anything, especially since something so huge just happened between her and House. She had finally calmed Rachel enough to lay her in her crib and stuck around until she fell asleep, then she crept her way back to the place where passionate love had just ensued between her and a man she's been dreaming about for years. House was laying comfortably in her thick down comforter and started to drift off when he heard her enter the room. Opening his eyes he glanced her way, watching her remove the robe she had adorned and slip back into bed beside him. Sighing deeply she snaked an arm around his chest and nuzzled her head into the crook of his neck.

"I like this," she stated.

House readjusted his position and scooped her up into his arms so they lay side by side holding on to the one another. He had to admit that he really enjoyed it too. For the first time in a long time he felt truly happy.

"Thank you," House whispered, almost too soft to hear.

"For what?" She asked, lifting her head slightly from his chest.

"For not pushing me away. For telling me what was wrong with you, and about Rachel. I always think the worst when I approach you about stuff. I never know how you're gonna react and in turn I never know what I'm gonna say to it." Being honest with himself was becoming an easy thing to do, and telling her how he felt was coming just as easy. He was almost proud of the step he's taken, but at the same time a little scared. What was she gonna do with this new House…is she going to expect this new softer side all the time? And at work?

"I don't really know how to take that House…" she trailed off thinking hard about the next thing to come from her mouth. "I didn't push you away because you cared enough to ask what was wrong and didn't make it into some kind of joke. You were a human being for once not making some smart ass comment about my boobs or ever widening ass. I've always wanted to open up to you and as hard as that may be to understand, it's true. Even when you're a complete bastard I trust you implicitly! You may be scared now of how you're feeling, but put yourself in my shoes." She didn't want this to become an argument after just confessing their love to one another but she was getting heated, fast.

"I don't want you to be angry…I was just letting you know how I was feeling. It's all new to me here, this whole confession of love and acceptance is something I've never done. Ever! I just want to be completely honest with you…don't be mad please!" He tightened his grip on her afraid that she'd get up from the bed and leave him.

Letting out a long sigh she snuggled back into him. "I'm not mad. I understand what you're feeling. I've been feeling the same thing for years but it's tough to break your shell when you put up such a thick wall. I didn't think I'd ever get through!"

House started to feel a little damp, and looking down he saw Cuddy wipe away some fresh tears. Bringing his hand from her back he gently wiped them away and she tilted her head to look into his eyes.

"I love you Cuddy…and I'm gonna try hard to always let you break my wall down. Hell, I want you to shatter it!" He attempted humor.

Smiling up at him she saw the sincerity in his eyes. After 20 years he's finally come around.

She brought her smiling mouth up to his and gave him a sweet, sensual kiss. He deepened it, causing a small whimper to escape her lips.

"I love you House!" She moaned in between kisses.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next morning was a little surreal for both of them. Memories of the previous night, their confession of love and countless hours of sex came flooding back full blast. Neither really knew what to expect. Of course House was afraid to be kicked out of bed, or worse, her life. But he remained hopeful as he watched Cuddy stir. She was awake but gave the illusion that she was still sleeping. She couldn't look him in the eye right now, not regretting anything that happened herself but afraid he'd label it as pity sex and claim he didn't mean anything he shared with her, calling it a booty call.

Cuddy felt his hands still on her body. And slowly the grip he had on her began to tighten and she was being shifted closer to him. She could feel his face dig in to the back of her head and nuzzle her hair, taking her scent and committing it to memory. A small moan escaped her lips and she could feel a smile form on House's lips from behind.

"Good morning." He spoke first, huge grin on his face.

"Morning House…sleep well?" She asked, making casual conversation.

"Very…of course last nights events helped a lot!"

"I'm glad." She didn't know what to say. "We should talk."

"I agree…you start."

Typical House to lay it all on her and make her out to be the bad guy. She had no idea what to say about this whole thing…all she knew was that last night was the best of her life and she wanted House to share her future. But how do you come right out and say that to someone?

"Last night…" She began, but didn't know where to go from there.

"Was…a mistake? A stupid choice? Pity sex? What Cuddy…you're obviously not happy so just come right out and say It!" His voice was breaking and rising to an uncomfortable level.

"I wasn't going to say any of those things!" She defended herself. "I was going to say special, amazing…life altering. Never in a million years would I regret what happened between us last night! I love you…I thought you knew that House? Do you regret it all?" Tears clearly evident in her eyes now.

Letting out a deep sigh he spoke. "You know I don't regret anything that happened…I've wanted this for so long I've just prepared myself for rejection. I know you love me…and I love you but sometimes that isn't enough." He explained sadly.

"It's enough for me!"

"Why do we always end up hurting each other then? I mean, you're crying…I'm a bitter pain in the ass. Those things don't make a healthy relationship."

"I don't want a healthy relationship House…I want you. I gave up on perfect happiness a long time ago. I want a bitter pain in the ass to come home to every night and just hold me."

House wrapped his arms tightly around her and kissed her head.

"You can have me as long as you want me. I'm never gonna leave you Cuddy! I'm never gonna leave Rachel either!" Kissing her head again he closed his eyes, praying he wouldn't open them to find this all a dream.

Cuddy leaned into his chest and planted a small kiss to his lips. Tears came to her eyes once again, but these were of happiness not hurt.

"We have a big day today…the case worker is coming this afternoon. I'm scared I'm gonna lose her House."

"We won't lose her…they have no legal reason to take her away. If we can show them that this is a happy, healthy environment to raise a child then it'll be fine."

"Well I guess we'll leave the part about us out of it huh…" She laughed.

House smiled and hugged her tighter.

"I love you."

"I love you too!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

House and Cuddy finally rolled out of bed around 11:30, both dreading the visit from DHS. Realizing the house wasn't as pristine as usual, Cuddy scrambled around like a mad woman straightening up here and there hoping to set a good impression with the case worker. House just stood back, already having been chewed out once for being in the way. He was scared to be mauled to death, especially today when tempers were running high and nerves were on point. So he just hung out near Rachel's nursery door looking useful but silently praying she didn't cry or make a fuss. He wasn't the consoling type…especially to small things that couldn't speak and smelled like vomit. The thought alone scared the hell out of him, but he promised to be there for Cuddy so he knew he couldn't leave.

"I think you've cleaned this place to death Cuddy…why don't you take a break?" He pointed out to her.

"I'll take a break when this floor shines so bright I can see my face in it!" She shot back.

"No one is expecting this house to look like it belongs on a Mr. Clean commercial. You have a kid remember? It's supposed to smell like a dirty diaper, that comes with the job of mommy!"

She looked up from her scrubbing to stare at him. Of all the people to be right, she definitely thought he'd be the last. Especially about parenting and how people perceive them. But all in all he had a point, and she stood up, bringing her cleaning supplies with her.

"I guess you have a point there."

"I always have a point, and it's usually right on."

"I'm just nervous…I want everything to be perfect. I don't want them to have a reason to deem me an unfit mother. If I lose her over dirty floors and a little dust …" She began but was cut off when House walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her skinny waist, nuzzling himself in her hair.

"They're not gonna give a shit about your streaky floors, dusty shelves or sink full of dishes. They're coming to evaluate your ability to take care of an infant, while running a hospital. And doing it all on your own. If you can wow them by showing them all of that, you're golden!" He explained, gripping her a bit tighter.

Relaxing a bit more to his touch, Cuddy buried her face in his neck and sighed.

"I'm glad you're here…I couldn't do this without you! I love you!"

"I love you too!"

Just as House finished his declaration of love, the doorbell rang, making them both jump apart. Cuddy looked him in the eyes, slight fear showing in her own, and gently straightened herself up a bit before walking to the door. She grabbed the knob, sighed, then opened the door with a bright smile welcoming their visitor.

"Hello…Dr Cuddy I presume?"

"Yes…it's nice to meet you," she greeted and shook the man's hand.

"I'm Aaron Banks, from DHS. I've read over your file and I must say it's quite impressive." He explained still standing in the doorway.

"Why do you come in and we can discuss this in a more comfortable area."

"That would be great, thank you"

He brushed past her and started toward the living room noticing House on his way.

"Oh hello, I Aaron Banks, and you are?"

"House, Dr Greg house, friend of Dr Cuddy's." He shook the man's hand but his face was expressionless. He was Cuddy's friend, more then that actually but wasn't sure if they declared that part of their relationship yet. Sure, they've had sex…lots of sex but were they exclusive to one another? Should he be calling her his girlfriend, significant other? He had no idea, so for now, friend was all he offered.

"Oh I'm sorry, this is Greg, my boyfriend. He's here for moral support I guess." Cuddy stated.

House sighed in relief as Cuddy spit out the word boyfriend. He was glad that was cleared up for him without having to ask.

"Well it's nice to meet you Greg, shall we get started then?" He asked, trying to hurry things along.

"Of course," Lisa replied.

"Ok."

Two hours later, Aaron Banks left. A wave of confusion and confidence ran across Cuddy's face. She knew things went well, she was skilled in speaking and reasoning and thought she made every point necessary in proving to herself and DHS worker that she's a great mother. But when he left, a little glimpse of fear flashed across her face and didn't leave. He didn't seem impressed by her at all, actually seemed a little annoyed.

"I don't know if that actually went as well as I thought…" She stated after about 20 minutes of silence.

House just sat there not knowing what to say. He knew it didn't go well, but wasn't sure why.

"Don't you have anything to say?"

He just shook his head and stared at the wall. His brain was on overdrive going back over everything that was said, trying to figure out what went wrong. Was she too confident? Was she cocky, and intimidating? She can be all of these things at times but only when defending something she really wanted or better yet, needed. He couldn't think of a single thing. To him it all went perfectly, but he had this horrible feeling in his gut that told him something bad was about to happen.

"House, you're scaring me! Say something!" Cuddy pleaded.

"I…I don't know what to say Cuddy. Something didn't go right, but I can't figure out what."

"I know…he left here with a look right? I weird look on his face like he didn't approve of what I'm doing here." She remembered, wincing at the memory all too fresh in her mind.

"Yeah," was all he could say in reply.

"What are we gonna do? Should I call a little later and try to find out some more information? Should I sit here and do nothing? What House…help me out here!" She begged.

"I don't know Cuddy…I really don't know."

It wasn't like House to be so vague. He was the one always full of answers and comments, and to have him so silent and serene scared Cuddy to death. She needed someone to be strong for her, take her mind off of everything that had just happened.

House stood up and crossed the room to where she was sitting on the couch and plopped sown beside her. He nonchalantly lifted his arm and draped it across her shoulders. At his actions, she leaned into his touch and laid her head on his shoulder. Just the sudden display of affection from him brought tears to her eyes, and as they rolled their way down her cheeks to his shirt, House realized just how much it was affecting him too. He also began to cry silently to himself.


End file.
